


The Rose is Mightier than the Sword

by hTeDruknenPotaT



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Fantasy AU, Friendship, Gen, Kidnapping, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hTeDruknenPotaT/pseuds/hTeDruknenPotaT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven is the prince of Beach City Kingdom, and Connie is a rogue who kidnaps him for ransom.  While they're away from the castle, a plot unfolds, and old threats from the Great Diamond Authority arise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themistwolfkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistwolfkid/gifts).



> Big thank you to themistwolfkid for basically writing a third of this chapter for me! Your support means everything.

Beach City Kingdom is by no means an ancient kingdom.  Though it has been around for barely a century, everyone in lands far and wide have heard of the great kingdom and wished to visit the beautiful and splendid place.

The stories hardly exaggerated the beauty of the kingdom’s capital.  The houses looked as though they were made of candy, with shining rooftops, and it was a beautiful place if you liked the color pink.  For nearly every building was accentuated by either bright pink walls, or dark pink roofs, magenta doors, rose-tinted windows; if you weren’t a fan of the color pink, the place was quite revolting.

Quite the most revolting site for all pink-haters was the palace of Rose Quartz.  The queen of Beach City Kingdom was the largest woman in the land— large in size, kindness, bravery, and every other profitable virtue a person could possess.  And she was nearly completely pink.  From her bouncy pink tresses to her pouting pink lips, anyone could see that the kingdom was decorated to look like her.  But even to one highly revolted by the color pink, it was difficult to be revolted in the presence of the queen.

Rose Quartz was known to rule with a soft and gentle hand.  She was told in stories for having the most infectious laugh, and a singing voice clear as a bell.  

“Yeah, I heard her sing this one time, and I like, raved to it in my head for a week,” were the words spoken by the fisherman’s stepson.

A great many people of the kingdom looked up to her.  It was rare for a normal human to look up to a magic user, but Rose Quartz was different from the other magic users.  She used her magic to spread prosperity over her land.  But no one in all of Beach City Kingdom looked up to her more than the prince.

Young Steven Quartz Universe was something of a freak of nature according to societal standards.  An unexpected surprise, but not a particularly impressive one.  Just over a decade ago, when a travelling bard stopped by in the kingdom hoping to earn a meager living, he wound up seducing the queen with his song.  The result was that the man became her consort, and an heir was produced.

The boy was not renowned like his mother.  His name was not spread far and wide like the queen’s, but if you asked his friends, they mostly had good things to say.

“Steven Universe?  Yeah, he’s a cool cat,” said the son of a major kingdom oficial one time.

“Oh, that kid is totally _adorbs,”_ said the daughter of the royal Pizza Maker on a different occasion.

The boy had friends, but when he looked up at his mother’s face, he still had to crane his neck a good deal.

He would probably never be as tall as her.

He would never reach any of the heights she could.

☆☆☆

He hit the ground with a harsh thud and a groan.  He struggled back up to his feet and shook the tiredness out of his head.  He met his teacher, standing tall and wiry above him, with deteriorating determination.

"Again," she said.

She rushed at him.  The harsh sound of metal-on-metal rang through the training ground.  Steven flinched as he felt the shock reverberate through his arm.  His footing slipped, and he buckled, rolling out of the way of the sword.  With a cry, he thrust his sword upwards.

Pearl sidestepped him, letting his weight pull him off balance.  She disarmed him with a swift rap to the hand and twirled away to stand before him, both swords in her thin hands.  She sighed and relaxed her stance, holding his blade out to him.  He snatched it away with a pout.

"Honestly, Steven," Pearl quipped, "you should really be taking this much more seriously.  How are you supposed to be a proper prince if you can't get the basics of fencing down pat?"

"I'm tired, Pearl," he whined.  "Why can't we just take a day for some easier training?  We've been doing this for a week!"

"Steven, a good leader must be equipped for every battle he may encounter!"  She thrust her blade into the air.  "War!" she said.  "Diplomacy!" she sheathed her sword and helped him up.  "You haven't been paying very much attention in either of those disciplines recently, my prince."

"I'm tired," he said.  "Why are we training this hard if there isn't any war, anyway?"

"A prince must always be prepared!" Pearl declared, pointing her hand to the sky.  "He must never let the world and troubles of man get the best of him!"  She sighed and let her hands fall back down to her center.  "And besides, it was your mother's orders to have me train you personally.  She wants you to be equipped to look after your people, Steven, and that required training in these martial arts and disciplines."

As though to punctuate how worldly he still was, Steven's stomach growled at them both.  He patted his belly and grinned sheepishly.

"Can...we take a lunch break?" he asked.  "Maybe the troubles of man or whatever will be easier to tackle on a full stomach?"  

Pearl shuddered.  "You go on ahead," she replied.  "Ugh, I can't stand human food.  Please, by all means, go without me.  I suppose training can end here today."  She began to pick up the training equipment and debris.  He grinned.

"Thanks Pearl!" he said.  "I'll see you tomorrow!"  His cheerful tone trailed off as he thought about the soreness and his mother.  He jogged off to the castle grounds, thoughts and questions pounding his fatigued mind.

Steven, Prince of Beach City Kingdom, was by all means a likeable child.  Pleasant and kind; a musician and a compassionate friend...he liked to think.  Maybe he wasn't the brightest, or most handsome, or the strongest...but he was nice, wasn't he?

Perhaps, he thought, if I was smarter like Pearl, Mom would want to talk to me more instead of training me?  Maybe if I was cooler, or funnier, then I—

He was so lost in thought that he ran straight into someone else.  They toppled over in a heap, food from the kitchen splattering across the courtyard ground.

"Whoa, Ste-man!" Amethyst laughed.  "What's got you so wrapped up?"  She helped him up.  "Whoa little dude, you look sad.  What's eating you?"

"Oh, you know," he said.  "I'm just tired.  Pearl's kicking the training up, you know?"

"Oh-ho man, do I feel you!" she laughed.  "Pearl's a real slave driver."  She smacked his back hard enough to make him step forward.  "Don't sweat it, Steven.  You'll get used to her squawking soon!  Then it'll all be smooth sailing."  She wiggled her fingers like waves and shot him a cat-like grin.  

"Whelp!  Better not let this food go to waste!"  She leaned over and picked up her scattered meal.  "I've gotta meet up with the Nag and the G-squad, so Imma get going.  Diggin' the kitchen eats, though, so go check it out!"  She pushed him in the general direction of the kitchen and took off down the road.

He watched her go for a moment before he jogged the rest of the way to the kitchen.  He was met with the rich smell of hearty food.  The kitchen was well-stocked with succulent meats, crisp vegetables, and fresh fruit; stuff grown and raised near the castle.

So he was told.  Not that it was altogether important once he stuffed his face with it.  It was rich stuff; the kind that could knock even Amethyst out.  Today, Amethyst had managed to grab all the tastiest stuff early, leaving Steven to eat some of the lighter stuff.  He made himself a sandwich with the meats he found on the large silver platters, and the cheese that layered the plates next to it.

He chewed thoughtfully.  A chef passed by, carrying some dirty dishes.  He grinned and waved at her, scattering crumbs everywhere.

“Hi Kiki!” he called.  She jumped, then turned to him with a smile.

“Oh, hey Steven!  How’re you doing?  Enjoying your snack?”

“Yeah!  It’s—”  He swallowed.  “Not as good as your dad’s pizza, but thanks!”

“Oh, yknow…”  She chuckled and muttered, “no thanks to Jenny, wonder where she’s been all day…” She shuffled the dishes to the counter.  The sound of clattering china bounced around the humid kitchen atmosphere.

“Are those from mom’s room?” Steven asked, pointing at the bowls.

“Hm?  Oh!  Yeah, they are,” Kiki said nervously.  “She, uh, wasn’t feeling very well, so she ordered some soup to her quarters today.”  Steven swallowed.

“She’s not feeling any better today?” he asked, voice small.

“I mean, she’s not feeling _worse_ ,” Kiki offered.  “She’s just...well, you know how she is these days.”

“Yeah,” Steven muttered.  “I know.”  He took another half-hearted bite from his sandwich.  He wasn’t feeling very hungry anymore.  “You think it would be bad to try and talk to her today?” he asked.

“I…” Kiki sighed.  She turned to give him a meager smile.  “I think she’d like that a lot, Steven.”

He felt a surge of hopefulness.  He gulped down the rest of his sandwich and chased it down with a glass of water.  He hopped up and gave Kiki a wide grin.

“I’ll go see her right now!” he exclaimed.  “Thanks, Kiki!”  She gave him a little wave.

 “Good luck!” she called.

He raced along the pink marbled halls, enthusiasm fueling his stocky legs.  His footsteps echoed as he passed room after room.  The walls were covered in embossed roses and stars; the Queen’s favorite designs.  

The place was huge. Even he managed to get lost in his own home sometimes. But today his feet carried him all the way to his mom's room without stopping.

They slowed down as he got closer. He could just hear Pearl's voice in his head telling him to leave her alone.

The prince hesitated.  Then, he held out his fist and knocked.  Three short, decisive knocks on the polished mahogany door.

“Come in,” spoke a pleasant voice from inside.

Steven looked at the ground, sighed, and pushed the heavy door open.  It creaked on its hinges.  “Oh dear, I should probably get that oiled.”

Steven stepped into the room and let the door creak shut behind him, until it slammed and he cringed.  He willed himself to look up at the fancy room in front of him.  It was pink, like most of the castle, but the queen’s room was a lighter, less royal pink than the rest of it.  The walls were pale and airy, and had feathery clouds painted on them.  The bed she was lying in was draped with a marvelous silk canopy.  Like the rest of the castle, it was nice if you liked pink.  Overall, it was airy and relaxing.  But it still did little to calm the prince’s nerves.

“Steven?  What’s wrong?” asked Rose Quartz, staring worriedly at her son.

“Huh?  Uhh, nothing’s wrong.  I just thought I’d see you... and ask how you’re doing.  Y’know, since...”  He laughed awkwardly, jamming his hands into his pockets.  “I haven’t talked to you in a while.”

“Mm.  Well, I’ve been fine.  A little, well... A little weak.  How’s it going?  Has your day been good?”

Steven shrugged.  “Well, Pearl worked me to death today.  So... nothing different.”

“Oh, I’m sorry about that.  I can tell her to go easier on you.”

“It’s fine, I mean, we all know she has my best interests at heart....”

“Well, I know Pearl can be a little.... enthusiastic.”

“Yep.”

“Mm.”

The queen and the prince nodded at each other for a few seconds before looking away.  Steven pretended to notice something interesting out the window, and Rose Quartz merely stared at the wall.  Finally, the queen said, “Well, it’s nice to see you....”

“Yeah.”

“But I have this meeting later, and it’s extremely important.  I’d love to talk to you more, but I really have to rest.  You don’t know how exhausting those things can be.”

“Oh, sorry, no I... you’re right.  I do have no idea.”

Rose Quartz attempted a laugh.  “They’re so boring that if I don’t take a nap first, I can’t keep myself awake.  And that doesn’t look so good for... anyone in Beach City Kingdom.”

“Oh.  Okay, I _totally_ understand.  That’s cool.”

“Good,” said Rose Quartz.  She sighed.  “I’m sorry we haven’t had much time lately.  I promise you, as soon as I’m feeling better, we’ll all do something as a family.”

“Great.  I guess...”  Steven glanced briefly at the door behind him.  He grinned painfully.  “I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah.  Soon.”

“Okay.”  Steven closed his hand around the shiny gold door handle.  “Uh.  Feel better.”

“Thank you.”

The prince pulled open the door, and it creaked just as loudly as it did before.  He stepped out, and heard his mother’s voice softly call, “I love you.”

“You too,” the prince replied awkwardly.  It was lucky that the door shut at that moment, because right then the words he said finally reached his brain and he froze in place wondering exactly what he was supposed to say instead.

“Eh, that was stupid,” he muttered to himself as he wandered away from his mother’s room, the sound of his shoes echoing off the high stone walls.  Steven Quartz Universe was fortunately not a person revolted by the color pink, so he had no problem with the salmon-colored stones that made up the walls and the pink stained glass windows, or being dressed nearly completely in a gaudy pink suit bedazzled with jewels and accented with gold threads.  It could be a little uncomfortable though, especially in this heat.

He wasn’t sure why he thought it would be a good idea to visit his mother today.  He didn’t feel any better.  In fact, now he felt a lot worse than before.  It wasn’t any surprise that she wouldn’t have time to talk; she almost never did.  Things would be different if she was better, he knew; if she weren’t so sick all the time.

Back before he was born, he heard stories from Pearl about how great and powerful Rose Quartz was.  But a little over a decade ago, she had lost her strength and a great part of her magic with the birth of her first and only son.

It was an awkward topic for Rose Quartz to bring up around him.  She didn’t want to say the words, “I’m sorry I can’t hang out today, birthing you completely wrecked my body so I have to rest.”  He could tell well enough that that was what she meant.  It wasn’t something that he could talk about with anyone else either, because no one had explicitly told him.

He had heard it around.

He shook his head to clear it.  There weren’t any lessons left for the day, but he didn’t want to remain in the castle.  He dreaded it somehow, and it made every step he took inside those walls fell sluggish, heavy.  A burden.  He sighed.

“I think I need to clear my head,” he said to no one in particular.  “No one’ll get mad if I slip out for a bit, would they?”  Of course they couldn’t vocalize it.  And he wouldn’t be gone long anyway.  

He left the castle, trotting out into the training grounds and through a small hole in the wall surrounding them.  He kept walking.  Trees grew up around him in clusters, while lichen and fallen plants littered the floor.  Small animals darted through the trees.  It was the entrance to his little hideaway in the forest.

He continued through the small forest until he reached a clearing; something he called the Meadow.  Flowers of his own mingled with wild flowers that edged the clearing like a crown.  A few taller rocks lay moss-covered and scattered; fun to climb and lean against.  Steven came to this place to ponder and play in his spare time; to frolic amongst the flowers he tried to cultivate, and to play adventure between the boulders.  Fun as it was to run amok alone without supervision and haughty nagging, he was still alone.  That alone was enough to dampen his spirits.

Until he noticed a couple monarch butterflies fluttering around a nearby bush.  With the rare freedom the meadow offered, he could chase after them and get his princely garb as dirty as he wanted.

☆☆☆

He had hardly changed.

She wasn’t sure if she was disappointed, or if she was expecting him to look exactly the same.  No, she had definitely pictured him the same way for the past five or so years.  In her mind, he hadn’t changed, even though she was barely recognizable.  After all this time had passed, no one would be able to recognize the helpless little village girl anymore.

Her hair was braided back to keep it out of her face.  She peered out from the shadow of the brush, squinting through her one eye, watching the boy flit around whimsically.  He was indeed flitting.  A practical girl as she was, she knew that “flitting” meant “moving swiftly and lightly,” and she feared that he was moving a little too swiftly and lightly.  

And whimsically.  He was, in fact, flitting about in that playfully quaint and fanciful, especially appealing and amusing way.  Like... a five year old.

Just like the five year old prince that the girl knew once.

She watched him flit about the meadow, coming closer and closer to where she hid and watched.  She had picked her hiding spot carefully, and had been waiting there for most of the day, keeping to the shadows.

She wasn’t too bored waiting there.  There was plenty to look at.  The castle of Rose Quartz was truly a sight to behold.  But she was too anxious to be bored or interested.  There were so many things that could go wrong.  The worst case scenario was that she would be executed.

The girl in the bushes had already considered that.  She had considered every possibility before planning everything to minute detail.

The prince turned around, and the girl’s heart leapt.  He began to walk toward her.  Then, he veered slightly to the left.  The girl was so relieved to see him chasing after a colorful butterfly that she had to hold her breath to keep in her sigh of relief.

Any moment he would find her here.  After a day of waiting, her heart hammered harder than ever.

This was it.

One second of hesitation, and she’d come home empty-handed.

If she came home at all.

☆☆☆

The butterflies the prince was chasing suddenly scattered.  He looked around in all directions, spinning around, taking too long to choose which one to catch before they flew out of his reach.  “Aww, come back!” he cried.

He almost missed a slight rustling in the bushes.  “Huh?” he muttered.

Again, he was too slow.  Everything Pearl had ever taught him was forgotten and he froze in place.  Something big jumped out of the bushes and flung itself right at him.  He barely had time to yelp before a heavy powder clouded his vision.

It glimmered slightly.  That’s what he noticed as he suddenly felt so drowsy that his eyes slipped closed and he fell backward.

The last thing he noticed was being caught by a pair of arms before he hit the ground.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven meets his captor, a mysterious rogue girl who holds a grudge against the queen.  
> Connie meets her old friend, a prince who's never known of hardship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to update quicker but life's been hard lately. Comments and encouragement help me produce more free entertainment.

It seemed like ages before the sack at the girl’s feet started squirming and groaning.  

The boy inside began struggling as soon as he noticed that he was surrounded on all sides by thick burlap, but he stilled when a slit in the fabric opened and a pointy blade poked through.

“Not a word,” whispered a harsh voice.

The prince froze.  “Come on.  We need to start moving," the voice said.

“Wh-where—”

The girl jabbed the blade closer to his face.   _“What did I just say,”_ she whispered.

The prince shut his mouth and tried to struggle his way out of the heavy sack, which was difficult because his hands were bound.  He had a million questions, but the girl glared at him every time he looked like he was about to ask.

The dark orange light of the setting sun glinted off the sword.  The prince crawled out of the sack, and from the forest floor, stared at the girl attached to the sword.

She wasn’t very tall, or very big, or very intimidating apart from her pointy sword and harsh glare.  What scared the prince was that she glared out of one eye.

The other was covered by a black eyepatch.

Her right arm was bandaged, and she wore a cape.  The prince knew better than to judge based on someone’s body alone.  The bandage and eyepatch told him not to cross her.  A word, and he could be dead.  He swallowed a whimper.  The girl bent down and took hold of the rope that bound his hands.  “Get up,” she commanded.  

“Or _what,”_ whispered the prince.

With her other hand, the girl drew a line across her throat.  The prince flinched.  “I knew it,” he breathed.  He flinched again at the look the girl gave him and pressed his lips tightly shut.  He gave the girl a halfheartedly defiant glare as he struggled to his feet.  

“Good job.”  The girl closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.  “We’re going far away,” she said.  “I can’t drag you all the way, so I need you to walk it.”

“Wh-where—”

 _“Shh!_  You can ask questions once we’re safe.   _I’ll_ tell you when that is.”

The prince didn’t hesitate.  Every thought in his head told him he should fight back and try to escape, but instinct brought his eyes back to the sword every time he felt the urge to run.  The girl held onto his shoulder as she led him through the woods.  The prince kept waiting for an explanation from her, but she didn’t seem very up for conversation.  Every time he looked at her, the grip on her sword seemed to tighten.

After an hour of walking, the rogue girl and the prince stopped in their tracks as pounding footfalls grew louder and louder.  The girl gasped and pulled the prince behind a tree, clamping a hand tight over his mouth.  She peered out from behind the tree once they passed.  “Just a deer,” she mumbled.  The prince groaned through clenched teeth.

Soon after, other sounds began to cry out through the darkness.  The girl felt the shoulder under her hand shaking.  “Scared of the dark, huh.”

The prince didn’t respond.

“We’re going straight on until morning.  You had a nap earlier, so you should be fine.”

The girl almost wished the prince would be less obedient.  But he stayed quiet until an owl screeched, and he cried out in fear.  The girl didn’t threaten him this time.  “You’ll be perfectly safe from any scary night creatures as long as you’re with me,” she said.  “Trust me, though,” she added as an afterthought, “try to run away, and something’ll probably eat you.”

“Eeugh…”

This was going to be so easy that the girl was starting to feel disappointed.  She felt the prince’s shoulder tense up.  “I can’t see anything,” he complained in a whisper.

“I can.”

“Do you have night vision or something?”

“Are you an idiot?”  The girl jabbed him with the pommel of her sword.

It was too dark to pull off another defiant glare.   _Where are we?_ he wanted to ask.   _Where are we going?  What do you want with me?_

_Who are you?_

The prince’s frustration turned to terror every time he heard a sudden noise.  In the darkness, he tripped over a root and couldn’t contain a shriek as he pitched forward.  He flung out his hands to break his fall, but his hands were tied— he was going to hit his face—

The girl grabbed onto him and yanked him back upright.   _“One_ more sound—”

“I know!” he whispered so quietly that she didn’t threaten him again.

They stepped over dead leaves and more roots and branches, and the prince began to consider the irony of the fact that the thing he was least terrified of now was the girl holding a sword to his back.  She was the only thing keeping him safe from the monsters and vague dim flappy things and glowing eyes that surrounded him at every turn.

Hours later, and his eyes had somewhat adjusted.  He kept his gaze on the forest floor.  He didn’t know how long he could keep walking.  He was tired and thirsty and his feet hurt and the further away he walked, the harder it would be to get back home....

“Please—” he begged softly.

“We’re almost there.”

_Where?_

They reached _there_ when the sun just began to rise.  “Alright,” the girl announced.  “It’s time...”  She paused.  The prince noticed that her eyes were beginning to droop.  She stopped mid-yawn, noticing that he was looking at her.  “Time to rest up.  We still have a long way to go.”

“Does this mean—”

“You can talk.  But save your questions for tomorrow.  We need...  We’re gonna need all our strength.”

“Tomorrow?”  The prince looked around.  They were going to sleep right here?  “Where... are we?”

The girl moved away from his side, still holding tight to the rope, and walked over to a large log.  She pushed aside a thick curtain of moss to reveal a damp hollow space.  “In here.  Get in.  We’ve got a long day ahead of us.”

“In _there?”_

The girl glared at him.  “Yeah.  And I’m—  You’re probably tired.”  She bowed in mock-politeness, gesturing to the inside of the log.  “After you, my prince.”

Steven could just see Pearl cringing as he crawled into the hole.  It smelled of rotting wood.  His clothes must be filthy by now.  He was almost too drowsy to even want to ask questions at this point.  Sleep sounded good, but...

In _here?_

The girl climbed in after him and let the moss curtain fall shut.  She curled up in front of the exit, tying her end of the rope to her wrist.  “Don't try anything while I'm asleep," she threatened. "Remember the monsters? If you try to get away, they'll be the least of your problems. Now try to sleep,” she said.

The prince tried, but he couldn’t find a comfortable position.  The girl’s body relaxed, and he heard her breathing grow heavy, but her hand remained on the hilt of her sword.  Steven poked around, searching for an escape.  The other end of the hollow log was closed off by a wall of rock.  He had to give it to her; she had picked her hiding place well.  He wondered if he could grab the sword from her while she was asleep and cut himself free.  He had enough sword training to wield it.

But did he have the guts to fight?

No, he definitely didn’t, and he was too tired to.  Maybe she'd planned this to the last detail.  Only sleep when he was too exhausted to fight.

The prince thought of his bed back at home, perfectly made and not even bounced on....  His warm and comfortable duvet...  No one back at the castle was sleeping right now, the prince was sure.  Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, his dad, and all the palace guards would be looking for him while his mom would probably....

Probably still be napping....

Or even lying sicker from the stress...

Steven tried not to think about the queen as he rolled over and found the least hard bit of wood in the log.  Instead, he thought about how there was no way the guards wouldn’t find him.

Especially with the court seer’s help.  The court seer; one of the queen’s three most trusted advisors, and one of the prince’s closest friends.  Garnet always knew everything before it happened.

He fell into a fitful sleep, picturing an army led by Garnet coming to his rescue.

☆☆☆

_"Gosh, P, why you gotta be so tough on the little man?"_

_Amethyst gnawed on a bone, having long since finished the meat off of it.  She sat with her legs crossed, lazily watching Steven spar with his teacher._

_Yeah, Pearl! Steven wanted to say.  Lighten up!  He wanted to join Amethyst on the ground and laugh at the stupid jokes she made.  "Amethyst, why are you complaining?" asked Pearl.  "Steven has been working hard the whole afternoon, and he's doing just fine!"_

_"Uh, actually, I kind of agree with Amethyst.  Maybe we can take it down a few levels?"_

_He smiled hopefully.  Pearl sighed and sheathed her sword.  "Steven," she said sternly, "if you think I am tough, you know nothing of the world outside.  Compared to the world out there, fighting me alone is nothing."_

_"Man, show some confidence in yourself!"_

_Pearl ignored Amethyst and told Steven of stories he already knew about wars and battles and all of the times she fought beside his mother in the days before Beach City Kingdom.  Amethyst yawned pointedly and took off.  "If learning to fight is so important," Steven asked, "why does Amethyst get to sit around eating bones?"_

_"Unfortunately, though she lacks discipline, I have to admit that Amethyst is a strong warrior in her own respect.  But if you were at her level, I would be much harder on you."_

_"Ugh, why?  We already won all the wars!"_

_"No war is ever fully won!"_

_Pearl clenched her fist.  Steven knew there was no arguing with her.  "Even now," she added, "there is so much you need to be careful of."_

_"Like what?"_

_"You're...."  Pearl paused.  "You're more valuable than you realize.  You must learn how to protect yourself."_

_Steven hadn't gotten it at the time.  He didn't need to protect himself when he was being guarded by the most powerful magic-users in Beach City Kingdom.  Well, the only magic-users in Beach City Kingdom.  He didn't know of any others._

_He never thought he'd be kicking himself in a rotting log later for not taking Pearl's words closer to heart._

☆☆☆

He must have woken up twenty times that morning, and by the time he had finally managed to fall into a deep sleep, the prince was woken by a harsh prodding at his face.

"Wake up, prince. It's time to greet the late afternoon."

"Mmmmgh...."

"We have a long way to go."

The prince groaned. He heard the voice of his captor sigh deeply. "You can't stay in there forever."

"Five more minutes..." The prince begged.

"Fine.   _Five_ more minutes!"

The prince rolled away from the sunny exit of the log and tried to get back to sleep.  Now it was impossible.  He wanted to stay in this hole where he felt safe from the scary girl with the pointy sword forever.

His limbs hurt when he tried to move them.  He fell out of the log, moaning from muscle cramps and rope burns.  "Anyway," said the girl, "Once you're ready to get off the ground..."

The prince lay on his back and pointed a finger at her.  He had learned the gesture from Garnet years ago, who blushed and conspicuously put her hand down when she noticed him standing there.

He had repeated it, not knowing what it meant, and when he heard Pearl loudly accusing Amethyst of teaching him rude hand gestures later, he figured it must mean something awful.

The girl gave a start of surprise.  Then she scowled.  "That's quite vulgar for a prince."

"You're rude for a commoner!"

"I can introduce myself right here if you want.  I'll be proud knowing I have more dignity than the prince of this kingdom!"

Steven swallowed.  His throat was very dry, and he remembered how thirsty he was.  Hesitantly, he stood up.  He noticed that he was a couple inches shorter than his captor, which only made things worse.  She cleared her throat.  "So," she said in a tone that was almost polite, "I think you had some questions for me."

"Yeah.  You can probably guess what they are," the prince replied defiantly.

"Yes."  The girl bowed deeply.  "I have come from a small village that you've undoubtedly never heard of."  She stood up straight and tall.  "I've been sent on a mission from the villages in the west areas of Beach City Kingdom, to escort you."

_"Escort?"_

"That's right.  I'm here to guide you to the west and get you there safely."

"What for?"

"For ransom," she said simply.  "It was a choice between you and the queen's consort.  You're worth more than anyone in the kingdom in money to the queen."  

 _It doubt that,_ Steven thought bitterly.  

"The journey shouldn't take more than a couple weeks, but there are some stops that we'll need to make along the way.  I won't tell you where until we get there.  Is there anything you want to know?"

"Yeah," said the prince.  "What's your name?"

The girl, surprisingly, blushed.  "C-Connie," she stammered.  "Connie Maheswaran.  I'm just an obscure commoner from an obscure village to you.  No need to tell me who _you_ are, your royal highness."

" _Do_ you even know my name?"

"Everyone in Beach City Kingdom knows your name.  They call you... the son of Rose Quartz."

"Ha ha."

Connie smiled bravely, recovered from her stammering introduction.  "Steven Quartz Universe, I am at your service."

Steven frowned.  Connie didn't sound like a very threatening name, but he didn't like the way she taunted him while she had him powerless at the end of a rope.  

He felt like he should say something snappy back.  But his stomach chose to speak first.  It grumbled loudly, ruining any chance of a good retort.  "Right.  Thanks for reminding me."  Connie dug into a hole behind her.  Steven began considering means of escape until she turned around, holding a small bag.  "I hid this here for later."

Was he supposed to be impressed?  Actually, he was a little impressed that she had found this place all by herself and hid her stuff here.  "Breakfast's in here."  Steven looked down at his hands.  "Why don't we sit down.  Stand while you eat and you get fat feet," she sang.

"Is that... true?"

Connie frowned.  "Aren't you supposed to be educated?  Of course it isn't!"  She pointed at a thick oak.  "Have a seat, your highness.  Right there."

She wasn't threatening him.  But he still sat, wondering what brought on this sudden politeness.  Connie pulled another length of rope from her hiding place, wrapped it around the prince’s waist, and tied it securely to the back of the tree trunk.  She looked proud of her work as she untied his hands.  "It's too tight," the prince complained.  "I can't eat like this!  I can barely breathe."

Connie tugged at the rope.  "It's not that tight!  Don't think I'm gonna fall for any tricks."

While she searched for food, Steven wriggled around.  If it wasn't that tight, then maybe he could escape....

Connie turned around, and Steven abruptly stopped moving.  She held a small loaf of bread in her hand.  She procured some fruit and cheese and set the food down in front of herself.  "Please," she said, "help yourself, your highness."

Steven didn't like being addressed this way, especially when his kidnapper sounded like she was mocking him.  He wasn't used to being referred to by fancy titles back at home.  There,  he was just Steven to all his friends. Then again, this Connie girl was definitely not his friend.  He took an angry bite out of an apple, and realized how hungry he was.  He devoured hunks of bread and cheese, while Connie watched, nibbling on a crust.

In a couple minutes, Steven finished the loaf.  He reached for more cheese, and saw Connie frown.  He frowned back.  "What," he spat, spraying breadcrumbs in front of him.

"Oh, nothing.  Keep eating."

He did.  He kept eating until the food in front of him was gone.  His stomach no longer hurt from hunger, but breakfast wasn't as big as he wanted it to be.  Connie finished a piece of bread and continued giving him dirty looks.  "I hope you're satisfied, my prince."

"Barely."

"That's a shame.  You finished most of today's breakfast ration by yourself.  We were supposed to share that."

"Well _how was I supposed to know that?"_

"There's no need to worry.  I'm used to running on an empty stomach.  Well, if you're finished, I'll need your hands in front of me."

She didn't sound like there was nothing to worry about.  She sounded snappy and impatient and in Steven's opinion it really wasn't fair that she kept glaring at him.  She retied his hands and untied him from the tree.  He followed her in silence for a few minutes, deep in thought, wondering how possible it would be to take Connie on while she was weakened by hunger.

"The faster you walk the sooner we'll get there," Connie said.

 _The faster we walk, the harder it'll be to get back._  Steven slowed his pace.  Connie tugged at the rope.  "What's your problem?!"

"Maybe I don't want to be dragged further away from home!"

"You were more tolerable yesterday."

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?" Steven yelled.  Fueled by his meager breakfast, he felt brave enough to at least protest.  "And why do you keep looking at me like you're angry?  Why are you angry at _me?_ I'm not the one who kidnapped _you_ and decided to drag _you_ through the woods!"

He abruptly stopped in his tracks.  Connie tugged harder.  "Move!" she commanded.

"No!"

Connie removed the sword from her belt.  Steven flinched.  "You want to know why I'm angry?" she shouted.  "I just can't help but be biased against every member of the royal family after what I've been through!"

"Oh, boo hoo."  What was she whining about?  She had a sword and she wasn’t in danger or being threatened every five seconds....

"Maybe watching you eat has helped me remember why I'm doing this.  I should have expected you'd be used to excess."

" _What_ is that supposed to mean?"

"What it means is that you think you can eat and eat and eat without caring about your people!"  Connie paused, and huffed in annoyance.  "Anyone can see it just by looking at you.   _Any_ of you!  Every member of the royal family— The excess shows on your bodies!"

Steven took a moment to try to understand what she was saying.  He didn't really get it, but he knew she was insulting him and his family.  "Are you trying to say..."  Steven gasped.  "ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY I'M FAT?"

"No!  I mean, yes!  People see the queen's size and see her as a symbol of power and beauty, but if they'd only realize—"

"YOU'RE SAYING MY WHOLE FAMILY IS FAT!"

"AND I'M NOT LYING!"

"WELL, THAT'S WHAT MAKES US AWESOME."

"IT'S A SYMBOL OF WEALTH AND POWER USED TO INTIMIDATE!"

"THAT MAKES _NO SENSE_ AT ALL!"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand."  She turned away and gave another tug.  "C’mon," she said softly.  “We got a late start.  If you don’t follow me right now, I’ll....  You won’t get any lunch!”

Steven reluctantly followed, grumbling about making up for breakfast and would she still keep calling him fat.  But when his stomach started to grumble again and Connie had him tethered to another tree, a feeble plan started to form.  He was worth money alive, but how much would he be worth if he starved to death?  He refused to touch any of the food in front of him, even as Connie and his stomach urged him to eat.  “You don’t need to make up for breakfast,” Connie said.  “I told you I was used to running on an empty stomach.”

“Don’t worry,” Steven replied.  “You can have everything.  I’m not eating.”

“Suit yourself.”

Watching her finish their meager lunch ration was torture.  She didn’t press him to eat again, but once she had finished everything to the last crumb, she asked him, “Are you planning to skip dinner, too?”

“Maybe.”

“I get what you’re trying to do.  Good luck keeping it up.”

As soon as they were on their way again, Steven regretted skipping lunch.  “You think I’m gonna take you back home if you threaten not to eat, don’t you,” Connie asked after a while.

Steven didn’t answer.  “We won’t travel too late tonight,” she told him.  “Your plan’s not gonna work, but I want to see how long you can keep it up.”

Connie wasn’t threatened at all.  When she had nearly finished their provisions for the night, Steven gave in.  “I want what’s left,” he said.

Connie handed him half a sandwich.  “Congrats.  You managed to skip one entire meal.”

Even though he was hungry, the sandwich was having a hard time going down.  "I went three days once with no food," Connie told him.  "I would have killed for that half a sandwich.  No one ever gave _me_ the choice."

Steven finished what he had and tried to think of something to say.  "Look," he said, "I'm sorry you had a hard life and everything, but whatever happened to you wasn't my fault!  Or my mom's fault."

"Your mom's the queen.  Everything's her fault."

"What?!  That's—  That's crazy!"

"Oh, maybe it would be.  Except that the queen is directly to blame here."  Connie folded her arms and leaned back.  "You probably don't care to hear about some rogue girl's tragic plight.  But I didn't always live the way I do now.  Once, I had a family.  I never had to worry about food or fighting or fending for myself.  We all lived peacefully in Waterville, thinking we lived safely under the queen's rule."

"I've never heard of that place."

"That's because it doesn't exist anymore!" Connie yelled.  "It was completely destroyed by the Diamond Authority, and I was one of the only ones left!  I hope you've heard of the Diamond Authority?"

"Of course I heard of the Diamond Authority," Steven answered.  "But that doesn't exist either!  My mom and her friends beat them!"

"That's what they _want_ everyone in the kingdom to think," Connie scoffed.  "They exist, alright.  And they're powerful.  And once my village was cut to the ground, do you know what the queen did?"

"I'm guessing... nothing?"

"NOTHING!" Connie shouted.  "No aid for the refugees, no protection, no compensation whatsoever!  What was left of my village was neglected, and my people were left to starve because the queen decided to cover up what happened!  All so that no one would question her power.  And everyone would forget what magic users are.  Everyone would forget that magic users are just a subspecies of humans that were never meant to exist in the first place!  Now people hear about magic users, and think of pretty Queen Rose Quartz and her shiny castle and..."  Connie paused to take a breath.  "Anyway," she continued in a calmer tone, "that's why we need you.  Maybe if the queen experiences what it's like for her subjects to lose everything, she'll give us the protection we need."

"And... money?"

"And money.  Unless I'm mistaken, your family has plenty of that."

Steven frowned.  There wasn't much he could say in retaliation to this, except...  "So to you I'm a fat and ugly money sack that's part of a subspecies of humans—"

"I _never said_ ugly, excuse me!  Also, I thought you... I thought you were just a human.  You're not magic too, are you?"

"No," Steven answered.

"So I was right," Connie muttered.  "Only female bodies can sustain magic...."

Steven swallowed a bit of sandwich still left in his throat.  He looked anywhere but at Connie, wondering where she had done her research.  "I can't believe..." Connie muttered, "after everything I just told you... you're just upset about being insulted.  Aren't you supposed to be the future of Beach City Kingdom?  Don't you care to know how your subjects are living?"

"I guess I respond to kindly worded constructive criticism."  Good, she had stopped asking about magic.

"Nevermind.  There's no getting through to you, is there?  We should move.  We're losing daylight."

So, the hunger strike was a failure.  Steven tried to think of more ways to escape as he followed Connie.  The more he thought about it, there were way more ways he could threaten his own safety than with hunger.  Really, if he wanted, he could seriously injure himself and there would be no danger....

He shuddered, thinking of the possibilities.  He definitely didn't have the guts.  It would be easier just to follow her.  Connie looked at him just in time to see him trembling.  She misunderstood, and her expression softened.  "We won't be walking through the dark again," she said.

"O-okay.  That's good."

It wasn't until they stopped for the night (hidden in a clump of bushes that Connie covered with huge leaves) that Steven began to think about what she told him, and what it meant about his mom.

Sure, he wished she'd spend more time with him, but he never thought she was... mean.  Everyone told him about how kind and brave the queen was. She would never leave a village to starve! But if she had... if Connie was right...  He'd never thought that she'd lie about defeating the Diamond Authority.  And he had heard rumors about magic users before, vague rumors in feared whispers....

Nothing made sense, and he couldn't sleep.  His mom was supposed to be perfect, and that... that was why he never thought she was wrong to spend more time on her kingdom than her family....

He remembered seeing portraits of her on the walls, statues of her in the garden, and thinking they all got her down perfectly.  He remembered hesitating before knocking on her door, thinking that he had no right to disturb her.  If she was really less than perfect, did that mean he had every right to barge in on her whenever she wanted?

He wished he could talk to Garnet or Amethyst or Pearl about this.  He would tell them everything he had never told them before, and they would be able to answer all of his questions about the war.

After all, they were there.

But the only person he had to talk to now was Connie.  Connie wouldn't care.  She would think he was selfish and spoiled and probably call him a number of other insulting things....

Still, he turned over, considering asking her something, anything....

He moved closer to her, and the tip of her braid tickled his face.  Through the darkness, through the heavy sounds of frogs and cicadas, he barely heard a light snore.

Great.  She was asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen guys. Yknow at the beginning of adventure stories when there are two people who don't seem to like each other who come to care about each other over time? So there's this big shocker: it's gonna happen here. Steven and Connie are going to become friends! Who knew?! Who in the hell would see that twist coming. Who in the hell. As though it wasn't completely obvious just by looking at the tags. Steven/Connie. It's a twist that no one's gonna see coming when it happens. You're gonna be like, "Hey, those two fuckers used to not like each other! They're warming up! Holy shit! I've never seen an adventure story do that before!"
> 
> Waterville is a reference to Ocean Town. There were other references but I forgot what they oh yeah. Note about Connie's outfit: she's dressed as Lisa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie risks the chance of execution to make a pit stop with her old friend. Steven isn't enjoying himself as much as she is.

Provisions were running low.  Connie watched the prince groan at a very meager breakfast, which consisted of half an apple and what was left of a very stale loaf.  

"Maybe if we had moved faster, we would have been able to stock up a bit sooner," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, it's my fault for getting myself kidnapped..."

"Calm down. If we try to pick up the pace we'll get there first thing tomorrow."

"Get where?"

"I told you, I'll tell you once we’re there.  Now, we're close enough to civilization that we're probably in a lot of danger with you looking like that."

"You mean..."  His royal highness pulled at the threads of his formerly pink princely garb, now turned different shades of brown and grey from the dust and dirt and grime of their travels.  "Like a prince?"

"Exactly.  My prince, before we move on, I'll need you to give me your clothes."

"What?" he squeaked.

"I mean..."  She resisted the urge to curse.  Then, she resisted the urge to ruminate on what her parents would think if they knew that she even had the capacity for such colorful language.  "I have a change of clothes for you in here.  What you're wearing now doesn't look too comfortable for travelling anyway."

She dug through her bag, wishing it was lighter, and feeling her heart sink at the fact that it was about to get much heavier.  She pulled out a spare change of clothes and handed them over.  "They'll probably be a little big," she said.  "Now..." She walked around to the other side of the tree and untied the knot of rope around it.  "I'm gonna trust that you won't try to run.  It won't be a smart thing to try."

The rope fell to the ground with a soft _thump,_ and the prince reluctantly stood.  Connie pointed out a thick bush to change behind and walked away, taking inventory of what she had left.

There was definitely enough food to last until tomorrow, in Connie's opinion.  But poor Prince Steven would definitely be hungry.  Already she could feel his spirits sinking even lower.  She didn't like it.  From behind the bush, she heard some sad sniffling.  Her heart sank as she tried to pay attention to repacking her bag.

The sooner they got to their second landmark, the better.  The first stop on their journey would be the most difficult, Connie was sure.  The second stop would be easy, breezy sailing.  Connie couldn't wait.  Tomorrow was gonna be rough.

The prince emerged from a clump of bushes, looking very dejected in a plain peasant’s tunic and grey pants.  "I'll need your old clothes."

"Why."

There was no reason she couldn't answer this question.  "To sell.  That way we'll have money for food and everything else we need."

"You know they'll be able to recognize them in a second."

"Don't worry about it."

The prince grumbled as he handed them over.  Connie turned the fabric over in her hands, feeling her heart thrill at how much it would cost.  But selling the whole thing at once was too risky.  She pulled out a single gold thread, delighting at how shiny it was.  There were precious stones sewn in, too....

One look at the prince, and her heart sank.  She'd take apart his clothes later when he wasn't looking.  She'd give him that much.

As they traveled, Connie searched for easy game.  She knew well how to set traps, but there was no time for that.  She resheathed her sword and kept her hand on a smaller knife she had hidden.

"Aww, there's a little bunny!"

Connie spun around.  Indeed, a couple yards away, a rabbit sat on the ground.  It appeared to be asleep.  It just began to lift its head when the knife went through its body.  Connie grinned and strode over to the carcass.  "Looks like we get to eat tonight after all!" she cheered.

The prince looked horrified.  "You just, uhh... wait here," Connie told him.  He didn't put up any fight as she tied him to the nearest tree.  His face was green.  "That bunny was alive..." he whispered.

"Sorry?  It was the bunny or us."

Connie left the prince by the tree as she left to skin and clean the rabbit she found.  She built a fire, preparing strips of rabbit on sticks.  Her mouth watered and her stomach growled.

She hadn't enjoyed fresh meat since her charge had been captured.

She had a feeling it would probably upset him, but darn, she was hungry, and the prince probably was too.

In a few minutes, she had a few sticks of rabbit meat ready.  Like the polite and practical girl that she was, she offered some to her prince before digging in.

He shook his head at it.

"Good, there's more for me!"  So, she wasn't always polite.

"Don't you feel... bad at all?"

Connie rolled her eyes.  "Your highness, where do you think your meat comes from?  Do you think hamburgers are just born as hamburgers?"

The prince shrugged.  "I don't... _see_ them..." he trailed off.

"Right.  You don't _see_ them getting killed.  You also don't know what happens to your people outside of the capital.  Do you care to know anything?  If you're going to lead a kingdom of people someday, you should at _least_ know where your meat comes from!  And if you don't eat now, you won't have any food until later tomorrow.  It's going to be a long day, and you'll need your strength."

She offered him another rabbit strip.  The prince declined, looking queasy.  Connie returned to her bag, but there was nothing else she could feed him.  All that was left were a few crumbs.  Would he eat if he was hungry enough?  Connie hoped so.  For now though, it wouldn't be reasonable to force him.

That night, after he fell into another fitful sleep, Connie searched for more food.  Some wild berries.  Anything.  It was too dark to see properly, and besides, she was tired.  Still, when she thought about the day she was going to have tomorrow....

Connie was used to sleeping on the ground.  But her heart hammered so loudly in anticipation, she could hear it in her ears.  Tomorrow could either be the best or the worst day of her life, and if it were anything in between, it would no doubt be a complete waste of time.  

☆☆☆

For the first time, Steven woke up before Connie did.  He spent a few minutes quietly struggling to untie himself, but when Connie's eyelids fluttered open, he dropped his hands guiltily.

"Gmorning..." she slurred.  She rubbed her eyes and yawned.  She looked exhausted.  "Big day, your highness... big day..."

"What's so big about it?"

She sat up and fumbled with the knot around the tree trunk.  "I trust you slept well last night?"

"Yeah, I slept great.  It doesn't look like _you_ did."

"I slept just fine, but I thank you for your concern!" Connie snapped.

"Hmmm."  Steven glared suspiciously at her.  She flushed angrily and looked away as she worked at the rope.  After several tries, she managed to untie it.  "No breakfast, right?"

"I could try to catch something."

"Why don't you?"

"Would you eat it?"

Steven shuddered.  "No..."

"Well, I may not have the same social standing _you_ do, but I _was_ born in a civilized home with parents who raised me right.  I know better than to stuff my face while my prince is hungry."

"Sorry your civilified parents didn't ever teach you not to kidnap someone..." Steven mumbled.

"What?"

Steven said nothing, but stuck out his tongue at her.  "I'm not impressed," Connie said.  She yawned and looked off into the distance.  "We have... maybe an hour of walking to do.  Not too far.  We're going into town today, so I'll need you to cooperate."

Steven's heart leapt.  In town, someone would definitely recognize him.  Then again, unless Connie was an idiot, she probably had something up her sleeve...  She rummaged through her bag as Steven thought.  She pulled out a couple patchy, ugly garments and handed one over to him.  “Put this on.”

Steven held it up.  It was a brown cloak with a low hood.  “Ha.  If you think this is gonna keep me from being recognized—”

“Oh, just put it on!”

Steven waved his bound hands in front of her face.   _“How?”_

Connie rolled her eyes.  “Nevermind, I’ll do it for you.”

She took the cloak back from him and draped it over his shoulders.  Steven flushed angrily at her contact.  He didn’t like her leaning over him like this.  She clasped the cloak at his neck and stood back.  “I can see your distaste in your eyes, your highness,” she said.

“It’s hot out.”

Connie clasped her own cloak around her shoulders.  “Then we’ll suffer together.  Come on.  The sooner we get moving, the sooner we can eat.”

Connie had miscalculated.  She thought for certain there would be just enough food to last, but....  No, it was fine.  Things were going fine.  She led her prince peacefully through the forest until the path started to thicken.  She hadn’t remembered so many overgrown vines on this path.  They had thorns.  “Watch your step,” she told the prince.

Just as she spoke, her sleeve caught on a bramble.   _Great,_ she thought, _we’ll come to the town looking even more like beggars than we already do._  She tugged her sleeve out, cringing as it ripped.  It didn’t matter.  The only thing that mattered was selling these jewels as fast as she could.

A harsh _“Ow,”_ from behind her made her cringe harder.  She didn’t stop to look when a thorn grazed her bare skin.  “Isn’t there another way?” the prince asked.

“It’ll take too long.  I’m... I’m sorry about this.”

A thorn cut across her cheek.  It was nothing she couldn’t handle.  The prince, though....  “Walk directly behind me.  I’ll try to make a path.”  She stepped directly on the thorny vines, hoping it would help.  She felt the prince wincing in pain behind her.   _I’m sorry,_ she thought to herself, over and over, but she had said it once, and that was enough, wasn’t it?  She chanced a glance at the prince and saw his hands at his mouth.  How had he managed to cut his fingers...?

He rubbed a spot on his face hard.  “Don’t touch it,” she told him.

A few minutes later, and the brambles only grew thicker.  Connie wondered if they really should have turned back.  This path might even be dangerous.  It was certainly annoying.  She had no other clothes, and now they were torn and bloodstained.  Her legs were taking the brunt of it all.  And this path was so hard to walk in this stupid cape...

She heard a rustling on the ground behind her.  She turned curiously and found the prince bent over, rubbing his legs.  “What are you—”

The prince stood up, looking guilty.  “Nothing,” he said quickly.

“Nevermind....”  Connie trudged on.  A minute later, she heard her prince give a sharp cry of pain.  She spun around and caught him with his hands at his mouth again.  And for some reason, his tongue was out.  “What the—”  Connie stopped in her tracks.  “Are you... licking yourself?”

“No!”  He dropped his hands quickly.

“That’s not gonna help!  We’ll clear this soon, I’ll take care of your wounds then!”

“Well, uh...”  The prince looked somewhere off to the side.  “You know... you were so good at that making a path thing that I don’t think there’ll be that much to take care of.  We should— we should move!”

“Can’t argue with that,” Connie sighed.

After far too long, they finally cleared the brambles.  Connie was a mess.  So far, this day was awful, and it was only just beginning.  She’d have to have a look at her charge and make sure he wasn’t too badly cut up—

He was doing it again.  “Stop that!” Connie yelled.

“S-stop what?”

“Stop licking yourself!  It’s weird!  What are you, an _animal_ or something?”

“Who are _you,_ calling your prince an animal!”

“You’re... you’re....”  Connie clenched her teeth.  He was _so weird..._  “Whatever.  I don’t care.  If that’s what makes you feel better, do whatever you want.”

Was he _trying_ to freak her out?  Connie tried to remember if she ever had some inhuman instinct to lick her wounds when she got hurt.  Probably.  Why did it bother her so much?  She shouldn’t let it bother her, Connie decided.  She didn’t bring it up again when she announced it was time to take a break.  “We’re almost there.  We should stop and rest.”

The prince dropped to the ground right there.  “Good.”

Connie sat on the ground in front of him and folded her legs underneath her.  “Where are you hurt?” she asked.

“Uh, nowhere too bad...”

She took his arm where she saw a bad tear in the fabric over his shoulder.  “Hmm.”  She peered at the skin underneath.  There wasn’t even a scratch there as far as she could see.  She touched the skin, and recoiled at a wetness that wasn’t blood.  “Eeugh—!”

The prince wrenched his arm away.  He wouldn’t meet her eye, and Connie wondered if this was his weird way of telling her to stay away from him.  If it was, she didn’t understand him at all, and she found herself beginning to reconsider everything she had planned so far.  Every detail of planning she had worked so hard on...  Was it all going to be a waste because her prince was a total lunatic?

“Anyway...”  No, there was no use turning back now, of course there wasn’t...  “You must be thirsty.  Let’s have a drink.”

She reached forward to untie his hands, then dug a couple waterskins out of her bag.  She handed one to the prince and waited, as was polite, for him to drink first.  He stared at Connie, and finally she took her first sip.  “Drink up,” she told him.

She felt horrible.  She hated herself for what she had to do.  Any hesitation on the prince’s part looked like suspicion.  He paused half a second too long for Connie’s liking before quenching his thirst.  He downed half the canteen in under a minute, drinking in heavy gulps.  Connie sipped delicately, waiting until he was finished.  Finally, he set it down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  “I’ll have that back,” Connie said.  He relinquished the waterskin and Connie put both containers back in her bag, along with her coil of rope.  “I don’t like to think of the attention this would draw.”

The prince opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out.  He coughed and tried again.  Connie sat still and sighed.  “I had to put something in your drink, your highness, to ensure our safety.  I’m afraid you’ll be temporarily mute for the next few hours.”

The prince’s mouth hung open.  Connie stood up and reached for his hand.  “You must be hungry.  We have some gems to sell.”

The prince pointedly ignored her hand as he stood.  He glared at her loud enough that there was no need for words.  “Don’t worry.  The best thing that can happen is that someone will recognize you by sight.  I won’t let you start waving for attention.  I’ll be watching you carefully.  There’s a big chance that you’ll be rescued and I’ll be executed, but I’m willing to take it.”  Connie pulled the hood down over his head, and pulled her own hood down as well.  “This way,” she added, leading the prince onto a much clearer path.

The path opened onto a dirt road.  They were close.  Very close.  Connie hadn’t been this close to civilization in a week, and she kept her eyes firmly ahead, determined not to let her nervousness show.  A cart passed by them, and her heart fluttered.

She was beginning to feel _excited._  This was quite the dare she was taking.  The risk of being executed was so high that leading the prince badly disguised into a town full of people near the capital was laughable.  She was walking straight into the jaws of death, really, along with an old friend....

How adventurous.  Just like those books she used to love!

The prince followed her, probably on the hope that her prediction would come true and he would be rescued, Connie thought.

She didn’t realize that he wasn’t paying that much attention.  While her back was turned and his hands were free, the prince worked on licking the wounds he couldn’t reach before.

The cuts stung where he touched them, but if he kept wincing then she might turn around again.  He nearly cried out when he rubbed a nasty cut on cheek, but only a hiss of air came out.

Right, Connie had made sure he couldn't say anything.  Weird that there could be a good side to everything...

"My prince, give me your hand."

Connie held her hand out to him.  Steven glared at her suspiciously.  "And, I mean— not in marriage or anything like that!  Darn, that sounded like a proposal....  Just— hold my hand!"

She didn't wait before reaching for it.  Steven recoiled.  Connie grabbed his hand and held it tight.  She was aware of the size difference.  His hand was like a baseball glove, and she never realized just how thin and dainty her hand was until it was in his.  His large, warm, damp hands.  Connie shuddered.  This was really gross.  His palm and fingers were wet with saliva.

He could either crush her fingers, or easily slip out of her grip with his skin's slimy dampness.

The road began to widen.  The trees thinned, and Steven followed Connie closely because where Connie went was where food was going to be.

The sounds of life were close by.  Voices calling to one another, wheels rolling down cobbled streets; Steven's ears perked up as he listened.  Connie held tight to his hand as they exited the safety of the trees and into the dangerous openness of civilization.  The area wasn’t very crowded.  Connie was grateful that there weren’t very many people milling around.  She was tempted to take shady paths behind buildings, but that would make them look even more suspicious.  Even though it made her heart pound, Connie knew how to lie and pretend.  And the only way to put up a convincing front was to pretend there was nothing to hide.

Walk proudly through the streets and pretend she didn’t have Beach City Kingdom’s prince in tow.  Unfortunately, the state of their clothes might draw some attention.  But otherwise, Connie kept her head as high as she had to, and even smiled at a few passerby.

The only passerby in these areas were the regular scum, it seemed.  No one too eager to return a smile.  Connie was grateful for the sword at her belt, even if using it was sure to gain attention and give them away.

 _Anything_ could really give them away.  Connie looked behind her to make sure her charge’s face was half concealed underneath his hood.  It was, and underneath, he looked around with something that was either worry or curiosity.  Some random stranger gave them a _look._  A judgey look.  Connie didn’t like it.  But Steven lifted his hand and returned the look with a half-hearted wave.

There he was, the boy Connie knew once...  “I used to live in this town,” she said, “but I moved years ago.  I still had to scope it out though.  Since it’s been such a long time.  The jeweler here is pretty well known.  I’ve heard people say he’s a bit suspicious, but he offers great prices!”

Her enthusiasm wasn’t returned.  The prince looked away.  Right, Connie remembered, she was about to sell his precious belongings.  Maybe this wasn’t the most polite thing to be excited about.

Connie stopped to ask for directions from a couple passerby.  She would have prefered not to, but too much time spent in this town, and they might not make it to their next destination before nightfall.  Some people scorned at the state of their clothes and some looked at them pityingly, but overall, no one seemed suspicious.

Connie and Steven both searched for guards, but when they made their way out of the slums and into the main part of town, no one patrolled the streets in official uniforms.  Connie searched for signs tacked up with her prince’s picture on them.  She was being paranoid, she told herself.

Some of the streets were familiar.  Connie found herself unconsciously looking for faces she knew.  No one.  This town was full of strangers.  Connie herself was a stranger.  No one would recognize her even if she recognized them.

She had lived here too long ago.  They'd lived in this town for less than a year, which was why it was a miracle she even managed to meet the prince in the first place.

So, there was one face that was familiar in this crowd.  She pulled him along beside her, blending in with crowds of townsfolk who talked about the weather, about the prices of food, about their jobs, their lives...  One man even brought up the peace of the kingdom.

“So, the queen, man.  She’s awesome.  Haven’t worried ever.  Like, my grandparents love to talk about their grandparents, yknow?  Stuff wasn’t cool for them like it is for us.”

“Well, as you know, Bob, before this kingdom was started, this land wasn’t so awesome.”

“Yeah, dude I know.  I live here.  I paid attention in history.  Sorta.”

“It’s nice that it’s just as peaceful as it ever was.  Nothing new to worry about.  At all.  No new happenings or developments.  ’S cool, bro.”

“I love you, bro.”

“Love you too, bro.  By the way, will you—”

The men stopped in the middle of the street, and the crowd buffeted Steven and Connie along too fast to hear any more of their conversation.  So, no new happenings or developments, that was good news, but odd news....

The little shop was so small that anyone might have missed it.  That is, if they were blind.  Glistening gems of all colors sparkled from the window.  The name of the shop, “Nameless Jeweler,” was painted above the door.

“Guess whoever named him was really lazy...” Connie commented.  She opened the door, activating a tinkling bell, and cringed at the sound.  The pristine walls and glittering gemstones made her more wary than ever about her state of dishevelment.

 _“His shop looks real nice,”_ said someone who wasn’t important.   _“But he used to sell gems on the black market.  He’s got no problem buying stolen gems.  Never sells anyone out.  You can trust him.”_  Once inside, Connie adopted her character.  “Excuse me?” she called in a small voice that didn’t sound like her own.  A man behind a counter answered with a noncommittal, “Mm?”

Steven stood by as Connie launched into her character, and her story.  She started with sniffling, and told the man, “I’m here to sell some old jewels.”

The man beckoned her closer.  Connie procured a couple of Steven’s gems, hesitating before she placed them on the counter.  “I’m sorry,” she whispered, wiping an invisible tear.  “They... they belonged to my grandmother.”

The man was only interested in the gems.  Steven watched as he examined them under a microscope.  He never thought about things like how much his clothes were worth.  “I have these, too,” she added, parting (very reluctantly, it seemed), with a few golden threads.  She stood back and let the man do is work.  He appraised the gems, weighed them, appraised the gold, and Steven wondered why she hadn’t given him all of it.  Probably to seem poorer?

“Your grandmother owned some fine jewelry,” spoke the nameless jeweler, nodding at a pink diamond.  “Your family could have been quite well off a long time ago.”

“We just hoped... things would get better.”

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Lisa,” Connie answered.  “Lisa Falcon.”

Lisa... Falcon?  Something flew across his mind’s eye, it was definitely a falcon...

Connie conversed with the jeweler, shedding some more fake tears, and Steven thought about a falcon.  And a girl named Lisa.  He might have met a Lisa once.

Someone like Connie...

His mind was going in circles.  By the time he snapped back into focus, the jeweler was remarking on the great quality of the gems.  He would pay her accordingly.  While they discussed prices, Steven stared around at the pretty jewels in the shop.  They were more exciting than this talk.  Connie would kill him if he let his hood fall, but maybe he didn’t need to?  People would make the connection soon enough.  When the guards showed up, they wouldn’t just walk past him.

He vaguely heard Connie give the man a very genuine sounding heartfelt thanks.  She received a heavy sack of coins.  Money that really belonged to Steven, no, it belonged to _Rose..._  She took Steven’s hand and turned to leave the shop.  “Have fun, kids,” said the man.  “Don’t get caught.”

Steven saw Connie’s mask fall for a second.  But luckily for her, her back was turned to the jeweler.  “Don’t worry, I’ll bring it home fast!  I’ll be very careful.”  She didn’t feel like staying to argue and defend her lie, might as well pretend she didn’t even catch his accusation....

She didn’t say a word until the Nameless Jeweler shop disappeared behind a crowd.  “Yes!” she whispered.  She looked around to make sure no one was listening and hissed, “More than one thousand pieces of money!  That’s more pieces of money than I’ve ever _seen!_  We may not have to make any more stops!”

 _You didn’t even need me!_ Steven wanted to say.   _You could have just taken my clothes back at the meadow and you’d have all the money you needed!_  

Connie was ecstatic.  “Right, breakfast!  I forgot about that!  We can eat _anywhere!_  What are you in the mood for?”

She grinned at him.  Steven responded the only way he could, with a dirty look and the finger Garnet had taught him.  Connie was unfazed.  She led him through the streets to another small building that smelled nice and made Steven’s mouth water.  “I think I ate here before!” Connie exclaimed.  “Ah, I used to love this place!  I’d beg my mom to take me all the time!”  But too many trans fats and too much dairy was unhealthy....  Connie could almost hear her mother’s voice telling her to turn away.

Now she could do whatever she wanted.  She had a sackful of money and no one telling her what to do...  She walked triumphantly into the pleasant little shop and breathed in the smell of freshly made buns.  She picked up a little menu that had all baked goods written in happy, curly script.  She handed it to Steven.  “Pick anything!”

His stomach grumbled.  At that point, he didn’t really care what the options were, he just wanted to eat.  Connie happily announced to a plump woman behind the counter that she wanted a cinnamon bun.  Steven pointed to an apple tart.  Connie ordered for him, and in a minute, she found herself sitting at a small table outside, eating a pastry that was full of fat and no doubt unhealthy, happier than she had ever been in her life.

The apple tart was good.  Steven was torn between wanting to thank Connie and knowing that the treat was really _his_ and she should be thanking _him._  He couldn’t figure out yet how to get anyone’s attention quick enough for Connie to drag him away.  Just as he was working out some sort of distress signal to send to the couple eating next to them, they stood up and left behind their plates and a newspaper.  

“I just can’t believe how well this is—  Hey, where are you going?”

Connie frowned as Steven stood up and picked up the newspaper they had left behind.  “Is that it?” she asked.

Steven nodded.  He sat back down before Connie could say anything else and scanned the front page.

 _New Fashions Inspired by Royal Magic Users,_ was the headline.  The article was about people forgetting to seal their paint and discovering the wonders of armsocks.  Steven looked for something, _anything_ mentioning his disappearance, appalled that it didn’t make the front page.  He saw articles about the prices of apples, other boring stuff, and the headline, _Yup, Peace is Still a Thing That’s Going On.  Nothing To Worry About, Folks._

Where was he?  When was this thing published?  The newspaper was called, _The Daily Newspaper That Comes Out Daily,_ but did that mean it came out _today?_  “Let me see that,” said Connie.  Without asking nicely, she snatched the newspaper right out of his hands.  “Huh.  Interesting.  Weird...”

Even with his empty stomach, Steven had trouble finishing the apple tart.  Connie flipped through the rest of the newspaper.  She didn’t say anything, didn’t answer any of the questions Steven was burning to ask as she put it down and shrugged, finishing her cinnamon roll.  This was good news for her.  The best news ever, but...

What was going on?

“Welp, I’m finished!  We should get going, got a lot of shopping to do!”

Steven stuffed the rest of his apple tart into his mouth and let Connie drag him out to a grocery store to buy provisions for their journey.  She let him choose whatever he wanted, but his heart wasn’t in it.  He wanted to know what was going on at home, but no one had any news.  Nothing, why wasn’t anyone talking about him...?

Connie bought as much as she could carry.  Then, she took Steven to buy some new clothes, just because she could afford it.  She left with her sack full and told Steven that they had plenty of time to get to their second destination before nightfall. “Everything’s going perfectly!   _Where’s_ our second destination, you ask?  It’s a surprise!”

She pulled him out of the crowds, back into the woods.  This was too easy.  Just too easy.

Too easy....

Connie was starting to worry.  That should not have been so easy.  In her imagination, she had pictured that day being spent pulling her prince into dark alleys and hiding from passing guards.  She planned on dramatically ripping down posters promising vast rewards for the prince’s safe return, and death to whoever dared to harm him.

Even the prince was being awfully cooperative.   _He’s a wimp,_ Connie decided.  Was it really worth it to spend this much time on travelling?  She could just hitch a ride to her village and then go back and revisit her old haunt by herself.

The prince sniffled, and Connie felt bad for wanting to ditch him.  He was a wimp, but he was _her_ wimp, and her responsibility.  He coughed, and Connie heard his voice returning.  “Are you okay?” Connie asked.

“No,” the prince replied, his voice hoarse.

The dirt roads were mostly empty.  Connie didn’t want to take the bramble path again, so she took him around where the woods were cleared into paths.  There was more chance of being seen by strangers, but then again, that didn’t even seem to matter....

Once they got off the road, Connie would tie his hands again and find the old path she knew.  For now, she kept leading him by hand.  Maybe tying him up was pointless, maybe he’d keep following as he’d been doing without putting up a bit of resistance.

“Yo, kids!”

Connie jumped.  She spun around and saw the shape of a man coming toward them.  She gripped Steven’s hand tight and put on a fake smile.  “What’re you two doing out here?” the man asked.

“Taking a walk!  Haha, what are _you_ doing?”

The man paused and said, “Doesn’t matter.  You kids should get back home before I tell your parents.”

“They know where we are,” Connie said reassuringly.

“Ha, just kidding.  Be careful out here and don’t stay out too late.”

“We won’t!”

Steven was frozen on the spot.  He remembered that his voice worked.  “HELP, I’M BEING KIDNAPPED” he yelled.

The man stared.  Connie laughed again.  “Don’t say that, people are gonna think you’re being serious!”

The man shrugged and turned around.  “WAIT, I’M NOT LYING!” Steven called.  “I’M STEVEN UNIVERSE, THE PRINCE OF BEACH CITY KINGDOM!  I’VE BEEN MISSING FOR A WEEK!”

“Stay on the road, kids!” the man called.

Steven sucked in a deep breath to call again, and Connie wrapped an arm around his face.  She pulled him behind a tree and dropped her bag.  She drew her sword, holding it at his neck with one hand, clamping the other over his mouth while she watched the man disappear.  “I have _one more use_ for that mute potion,” she whispered, “and I don’t feel like using it up now!”

When she could be sure that the man was gone, she dragged him deeper into the trees and took out her rope.  “I _thought_ about letting you keep your hands free but I don’t trust you anymore!  If anything like that happens again, I’ll—  I’ll....”  Connie tried to think of a reasonable threat.  “You’ll be sorry!”

Steven flinched.  Of course, only someone like _him_ would flinch at her pathetic threat.  He’s an idiot, Connie thought, tying his hands together tighter than usual.  She pulled him along roughly.  This was all necessary, because any more opposition and Steven might discover that her threats were emptier than her stomach on most days.

Even someone as dense as he was.

“Cmon!” she commanded.  “We’re burning daylight, and we can’t afford to!”

Connie walked a couple feet at the rope went slack.  She spun around to find him standing firmly in place.  “MOVE!” she shouted.

Steven opened his mouth, but he only hiccuped.  His face scrunched up as what Connie recognized as an effort not to cry.  She sighed.  Maybe being hard on him wasn’t the best idea...  “Wh-why doesn’t anyone...”  His voice broke.  “I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHAT’S GOING ON!”

“Keep your voice down—”

“WHY DOESN’T ANYONE KNOW THAT I’M MISSING?!”

“I...  I don’t know.”  Connie sighed again and wracked her brain.  A couple tears dripped down Steven’s face.  “I thought I was risking my neck by bringing you into that town.”

Steven sobbed.  “M-maybe news just doesn’t travel that fast in Beach City Kingdom!”  He sobbed harder.  “Maybe we were just in the wrong parts of town!”

“Why w-wasn’t I in the news?”

“I don’t know!  I’ve been with you this whole time!”

His nose ran.  “What if no one _wants_ to find me?!” Steven shouted.  “My mom’s— probably glad I’m gone!”

“What?  Why would you think that?”

“I knew it!” he sobbed.  “My mom wishes she didn’t have me and the gems never wanted me there in the first place!  I suck as a prince and I suck as a sword fighter—”

“What are you talking about?!”

“I SUCK!”

“NO YOU DON’T!  I promise you, there’s something we’re missing!  That can’t be true, it’d look too suspicious on the queen’s part!  There’s a reason word hasn’t got out, and we’ll probably find out soon!  They can’t hide your disappearance forever.”

Maybe the best way to make him feel better was to remind him of the likelihood that her throat would be slit.  Yeah, he’d like that.  Connie walked over to him and reached out a consoling arm.  “Steven—” she began.

Steven recoiled.  “DON’T TOUCH ME!” he yelled.  “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!”

Connie drew her hand back.  “I’m—”

“IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU I NEVER WOULD’VE REALIZED HOW MUCH MY MOM WANTED TO GET RID OF ME!”

“Your mom doesn’t want to get rid of you!”

“HOW DO YOU KNOW?!  YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING!”

Connie stood her ground and let him cry it out.  Until his sobs were reduced to sniffling, she didn’t move or make any other attempt to console him.  He hated her, but it wasn’t like she expected anything else.  Unless this stockholm syndrome thing she had read about in books actually worked.  Connie hadn’t been counting on it, but she had once guiltily hoped.

She wished there was something to say.  “I don’t... get why you think like that,” she began.  Steven glared at her.  “But I know how you feel.”

His glare faded.  He looked away, sticking out his lower lip.  “No you don’t.  No one expects _you_ to be great.”

“You’re right.  No one expects me to be anything.  No one ever did.  No one’s ever needed me.”  Connie bit her lip so she wouldn’t start crying herself.  “People don’t even _pretend_ to care about me.  So if you ever think you’re better off gone, I— I know exactly how you feel!”

Steven hung his head.  "Listen, I know it hurts, but we can't keep standing around.  I want to get moving so we won't get stuck in the woods tonight.  It's for your own good, not just mine!"   _For your own good..._  Connie shut out her mother's voice.  Not the time.

"No..."

"What?"

"I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU ANYMORE!  I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANNA DO TO ME!"

"DON'T BE AN IDIOT, THERE ARE MONSTERS IN THESE WOODS THAT COME OUT AT NIGHT!"

"M-monsters...?"

"Good job, you heard me right!  Do you want to get eaten?"

Steven shuffled forward.  Connie walked ahead of him, listening to him sniffle behind her.  There wasn’t anything she could do for him.  They walked along until the trees grew thicker.  The ground was covered completely in old, long dead leaves.  The leaves above them blocked out the sun so it was as dark as twilight.  

Good, they were getting closer.

Connie looked carefully down at the ground.  There were plenty of things to trip on.  Branches, fallen logs, groundhog holes were especially dangerous.  She stepped carefully over a tree root jutting out of the ground.

“AHH!”

The rope tugged so hard that it flew out of Connie’s hand.  She spun around, to slow to catch the prince before he sprawled on the ground.  He flung out his arms, and unable to catch himself, fell on his face.  Connie rushed over.  “Y-your highness, are you hurt?”

Steven groaned.  Connie crouched down in front of him.  “Please answer me!”

“Owwww...”

He lifted his head.  His foot was still caught on the protruding root behind him.  “I should have warned you...” Connie said.  “Let me—”

Steven gave a hard tug, and with a sharp hiss of pain, the foot came loose.  “Ouch,” Connie muttered.  “Are you—”

“Uuughghnnnn...”

He curled up on the ground.  Connie touched him tentatively on the shoulder.  He shrugged off her hand.  “Can you stand?” she asked.

“Noooo....”

“Let me see it!”

Steven uncurled himself, looked her in the face, then looked away.  “I d-don’t think it’s too bad,” he said in a voice that let him know along with his body language and attempts at eye contact that he was lying.

“SHOW IT TO ME!”

“No!  Can’t you just... go away for a second?”

“We don’t have time for this!”

Connie bent down and examined his leg.  She lifted up the leg of his pants.  He wrenched his leg away.  But Connie saw the angry purple bruise on his ankle.  It was twisted.  Not too badly it seemed.  “Sit up.  I need to take care of that.”

“No you don’t!  I don’t need your—”

“Don’t be stubborn!  My mom was a doctor, I know how to treat a twisted ankle!  Please, just let me help you!”

He didn’t budge.  Connie gritted her teeth and pulled him upright.  She had no choice but to fight him, lean him against a tree, and tie him to it.  “Let me go!” he shouted, and, “Don’t touch me!”

“Hold still.”  Connie rummaged through her heavy bag and found her bandages.  She had a tough patient.  Though it was true that Priyanka Maheswaran had been a doctor, Connie didn’t learn how to bind ankles from her.  It was one of the many things she had to learn on her own.  

Steven stopped struggling eventually and stayed still enough to let her tightly wrap his ankle.  “It hurts...” he complained.

“I know.  I’m sorry.”

She untied him from the tree, then looked down at Steven’s hands.  “Here, let me get you out of that.”

Steven recoiled from her.  “I’m going to untie you,” she said.

Steven frowned as he stuck his hands in front of her.  “I don’t want you to have more accidents like that.”  She undid the rope and put it back in her bag.  “You’re not having a good day.”

“Worst day of my life...”

“Well, we don’t have much longer to go!  It’s late afternoon and we’ve got maybe... two miles left?”

“Until _what?”_

“Something very special!”  Connie stood up and reached for his hand.  Steven pointedly stood up on his own.  “Can you walk?”

He could walk, except he groaned when he stood on his bad leg and every step sounded like torture.  “Steven?” she asked.  “Do you want to lean on me?”

Steven glared suspiciously.  “Hmmmm.  What happened to that fancy Your Highness junk?”

“The fancy wh...”  Connie flushed.  She hadn’t even noticed that slip.  “If you prefer, I will address you using only proper titles.”  He limped along, rubbing the soreness from his wrists.  “Well, what’s it gonna be?”

Steven was always Steven to everyone he knew, sometimes he was My Prince to Pearl, lil’ Ste-man to Amethyst, but always Steven to his friends.  But Connie wasn’t his friend.  Still...  “I guess Your Highness sounds... weird.”

Connie smiled at him.  “Steven it is, then?”

Her smile was warm.  It was the smile of a friend.  Steven almost wanted to smile back.  “Yeah,” he said.  “Steven it is.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pieces of money is the official currency in this world. Sometimes shortened to POMs. How many pieces of money are equivalent to the US dollar, idk. But smaller pieces of money are called money of pieces, shortened to MOPs. Another fun thing about this world is that cosplayers exist. And random gay villagers, one of whom is named Bob.
> 
> How did I wind up writing a freaking novel? This is so long oh my god.
> 
> Next chapter has SUPER DUPER bonding moments and it'll take a break from all this traveling because I need a break.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had in my head for a while now. I'll probably add more tags as I continue.
> 
> Since the acronym for this fic is TRIMTTS, I've decided to call it TRIM. If you have questions I might talk about it more on my tumblr, zeezeepearl.
> 
> I can't make any promises for how this story will progress except that it will be long.
> 
> Oh yeah one more thing the random chef was going to be Sadie, but I changed it to Kiki because I plan to put Sadie in later. Kiki seems expendable enough. I'm sorry, Yukie. I'm so sorry.
> 
> Beach City Kingdom. My worldbuilding skills are topnotch.
> 
> What the hell is up with this summary.


End file.
